


The Very Nature of You

by sunkissedmorning



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Female!Kirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1552121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkissedmorning/pseuds/sunkissedmorning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A human and a half-Vulcan have sex and it's both everything and nothing like you thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Very Nature of You

He has her up against the bulkhead. Her lithe but strong legs are wrapped around his waist, delicate feet pushing into the muscled flesh of his ass, willing him to thrust harder. 

"Spock, Spock...", she breathes in his ear, fists full of his inky black hair. "I'm not made of fucking china. Fuck me properly."

Spock is preoccupied with sucking a bruise on to his captain's defined clavicle. He lifts his head and Jamie notices how black his eyes have gone, no trace of human emotion in them, only lust. 

"You do not understand," he snarls. "I am so much stronger than you. I can not...I must not..." 

Jamie kisses Spock before he can further protest. She bites and drags his bottom lip for good measure. It gets her a deeper thrust and causes a whine out of Spock. 

"You can't what, Commander?" she smirks. 

"Jamie, your powers of seduction are more than adequate. I do not hold back out of lack of desire or a wish to deny you satisfaction."

Jamie is rubbing her clit hard against Spock's pubic bone, her head tilted back as she takes her pleasure in his body. 

"Fuck you" she breathes out, "for having. The mental capacity. To still. Speak. Right. Now. So good, Spock," Jamie cries into his neck. 

"Captain, Jamie, " he corrects himself, "I could genuinely cause your person harm if I did not temper my passion. You cannot comprehend how deep my feelings run, how long I've wished to plunder your body, to see my seed run out of you. I have never wished this on anyone but you."

And that's what undoes her. Spock's speech, not only the disclosure of his long-standing sexual desire for her but also the admission of his feelings, the confirmation that she has not forced herself on a stoic, unwilling half-Vulcan, causes her to come apart. 

Jamie's legs go limp as the forceful orgasm wracks her body. Spock grips her tighter with one arm while bracing the bulkhead with his other. Her body naturally clamps down on Spock's thrusting cock, causing him to moan. 

"Yes, yes, that's it, please Spock, for me," Jamie chants. 

Spock drops his head to the curve of her neck, licking at the sweet sweat he caused to pour from her body. Jamie feels the muscles in his back tense and strain and feels his release inside her, the Vulcan semen almost burning her from the inside out. 

Her moan is deep and long as she holds Spock to her breasts. He's mouthing at her sweat-slick skin as he slowly and shallowly continues to stroke inside Jamie. 

"Spock, Spock," Jamie mindlessly whispers as her fingers thread through Spock's mussed hair. "God, that was...You have no idea. No one, never, anything like you."

Spock lifts his head from Jamie's breast. His cheeks are high with color from the exertion but Jamie thinks he might also be blushing. 

"Are you ok?" she asks sweetly while wiping his brow and patting down his hair. 

Spock responds with a confused look but then shakes his head. "I have never felt more satisfied or complete." 

Jamie grins wide. "Good, because that was some pretty amazing sex, and I don't want you embarrassed that you just fucked me two ways to Sunday against the wall."

Jamie thinks Spock wants to sigh; she knows he's got it in him. He's done it in private when responding to her command decisions. Instead, he gently puts Jamie back on shaky legs and leads her into the bathroom. 

"Sit, please," he commands pointing to the toilet seat. Jamie raises an eyebrow but does as he says. She moves to put down the lid but Spock stops her. "No, you will need that."

"Just what kind of kinky shit are you into, Spock?" Jamie stands indignant in her shared bathroom with hands on naked hips. 

Spock slowly steps toward her, wraps an arm gently around her waist and kisses her nose. Jamie is still, stunned by the clearly human gesture. 

"It has nothing to do with my sexual predilection, Jamie. In my study on human sexual practices and medicine, I learned that a woman should expel urine after sexual intercourse to decrease the risk of infection in the urinary tract. I was going to suggest you do so and then I will clean your labia of my emissions."

"Oh," Jamie squeaks and then blushes. "No guy ever knew that much or cared about what was going on with my body. Just that it got him off."

She slowly sits down on the toilet and quietly watches as Spock finds a clean wash cloth in the bathroom's linen closet. He runs it under the faucet in what Jamie hopes is lukewarm water. While watching Spock, Jamie forgets what she's supposed to be doing. 

"Would you like me to step out while you urinate?" Spock asks. 

"Oh, no, I just...,"Jamie scrambles. She quickly shuts her mouth, puts her hands in her lap, and closes her eyes as she pees. 

"There. Done," she says as she finishes. 

Spock walks to the toilet and flushes it. He then kneels down in front of Jamie still sitting on the toilet seat and gently nudges her tightly locked knees apart. 

He runs a hand down a calf and kisses the inside of a thigh. "I only wish to clean what I have caused."

Jamie makes a small sound in the back of her throat and wills herself to relax at Spock's touch. In Spock, who she trusts with her crew and ship, she is learning to trust with her body and maybe her heart. 

Spock is unsurprisingly gentle with his task. It's unsurprising because it fits with his pattern of behavior since this started, the fucking that is. Before that, Jamie hadn't thought of how Spock would act with intimacy. Surely, he would be logical. He was gentle when fucking her against the wall. It wouldn't do to injure his captain in an activity outside the line of duty purely for his enjoyment. And of course he would know about peeing after sex. Again, the captain can't be sidelined with a UTI while running the ship and staring down Klingons. 

But Jamie wonders, and maybe even hopes, that it's more than logic; that his protection of her is more than protection of his commanding officer. 

Jamie runs a hand through Spock's hair and over his left ear. He leans into her touch, and Jamie hears him make a sound like contentment. 

"Thank you," she whispers. "No one has ever cleaned me up after sex. Or cared that I needed to."

Spock makes a final swipe with the cloth against Jamie's sensitive flesh. 

"Then they were fools who did not deserve the honor of being inside you." He makes his short speech while folding the soiled cloth, ignoring Jamie's eyes. She takes it from him and raises his chin to force him to look at her. 

"I'm sorry, Spock."

"What? Why?" he says confused. 

"I'm sorry there were others, anyone before you." Jamie has never felt ashamed of her sexual history before now but Spock's tenderness and protection is new. 

Spock kisses Jamie's palm and holds it against his cheek. 

"There is never a need to apologize for or regret your sexual experiences. I begrudge the existence of those that came before me but it is no mark on you." 

"I think you're emotionally compromised when it comes to my past."

"I find that I do not care," Spock fiercely responds. 

Jamie blushes and bites her lip, contemplating how far to push Spock on his feelings. 

"Um, can I ask, did you do this for Nyota?" Jamie wraps her arms around herself, suddenly very aware of how naked and vulnerable she is. 

"You will have to be more specific. Did I take her against the bulkhead? Did I wash her body after? My sexual experience was limited before Nyota. Our sexual dynamic was different than yours and mine."

Spock gracefully stands up from kneeling on the bathroom floor and holds his hand out for Jamie to take. 

"Come. You are clearly cold, as am I. If we are to refrain from wearing clothes for the foreseeable future, we should increase the heat in the environmental controls and seek shelter in the bed linens." 

Jamie dutifully takes Spock's hand and follows him into the sleeping area of her quarters. 

"You know," she says as she slips into bed and holds up the covers for Spock to join her, "No one has ever made asking me to bed sound so logical or sexy."

Spock settles into the bed and reaches for Jamie. He wraps his arms around her and strokes her hair as Jamie uses his chest as a pillow. 

"I am glad to be a first," Spock says as he kisses Jamie's hair and holds her closer.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I couldn't find more female!Kirk/Spock fic that I really liked. I am clearly influenced by the many talented authors that came before me in this trope.


End file.
